The Elevator
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Post Fault. Olivia has returned to the squad and at the strong request of Capt. Don Cragen has been partnered up with Elliot again. They haven’t talked very much since that day, but they still are the two best detectives on the squad working together. The
1. What happened?

The Elevator

Post Fault. Olivia has returned to the squad and at the strong request of Capt. Don Cragen has been partnered up with Elliot again. They haven't talked very much since that day, but they still are the two best detectives on the squad working together. They are each other's better half and don't even realize it. Tonight they will get a clue though.

Elliot and Olivia are leaving after a long day at work.

Elliot: Hold the elevator.

He gets into the elevator with Olivia and they start their decent. All of a sudden they stop.

Olivia: Damn it!

Elliot: What the hell!

Olivia: Great! I am stuck in an elevator with you of all people.

Elliot: You think this is a walk in the park for me?

Olivia: Shut up!

Elliot: Come on! Open up!

Olivia: It won't help. We were the last ones to leave.

Elliot: Shit!

Olivia: Cursing won't help much either.

Elliot: Well what else am I suppose to do? We are stuck here together.

Olivia: My cell doesn't work in here.

Elliot: Neither does mine.

Olivia: Give me a boost.

Elliot: What?

Olivia: I want to see if the ceiling comes out. If so we can climb out of here.

Elliot: Ok.

He puts his hands around her waste and lifts her into the air.

Olivia: Shit its stuck.

He starts to bring her down slowly but he falls back and she lands on top of him.

Olivia: Elliot are you ok?

Elliot: Yeah I'm fine. You?

Olivia: Yeah I am ok.

She gets up and then helps him up. They look at each other and start to laugh.

Olivia: Thanks for breaking my fall.

Elliot: Anytime.

Olivia: So we are stuck.

Elliot: Yeah I guess we are. Until morning anyway.

Olivia: What happened to us Elliot?

Elliot: I don't know. I guess some things aren't meant to be.

With that she grabs his face and kisses him sweetly.

(Tell me if I should add.)


	2. WOW!

He unbuttons his shirt slowly as she lifts her over her head. She pushes him up against the elevator wall and unbuckles his belt. She snaps it from around his waste like a whip and then unzips his pants. He kisses her neck and runs his hand down from her chest to her thigh. She wraps her legs around him and he props her up on a holding bar. He unzips her pants and quickly pulls them off. She kisses and licks his neck and then nibbles on his ear. Olivia put her arms around Elliot waste and hopped down off the railing. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and him into her deep dark brown eyes. They kissed a passionate kiss and then began to take each other's under clothes off. They dropped to the floor and had passionate sex. Then as they were lying on the floor of the elevator wandering what would happen next Olivia started to cry.

Olivia: I am sorry Elliot.

Elliot: For what sweetie? (He kisses her forehead)

Olivia: Everything. I never meant for us to be angry at each other in the first place.

Elliot: It is ok. We are ok. There is nothing wrong anymore.

Olivia: I love you Elliot.

Elliot: I love you too Liv.

Olivia: Now what are we going to do? We are still stuck in this stupid elevator and it is only just past midnight.

Elliot: I don't know.

Olivia smiles at Elliot and kisses him tenderly. He kisses her back and runs his hand down her back until it gets to her butt. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him on his back and straddles him once more.

Elliot: Damn it woman! Don't you ever quit? Help! Rape! Abuse! (Laughing between each kiss.)


	3. The morning

7:00 in the morning they wake up to the power coming back on and the elevator door opening.

Fin: Damn! White brother's got his game on!

Don: What are you two doing in there? Don't answer that. I don't want to know.

John: Get stuck?

Elliot: Shut up John! (He pushes the button to close the door)

Olivia: I can't believe that happened!

Elliot: Did you see the look on Don's face?

Olivia: They saw us naked!

Elliot: Oh-My-God and Fin!

Olivia: I know that your coat didn't cover me that well!

Elliot: John is so stupid!

Olivia: Are you even listening to me?

Elliot: I'm sorry sweetie.

Elliot kisses Olivia gently and then picks up his pants. They get dressed and then he pushes the button to open the doors. They don't open and then the lights go out again.

Elliot and Olivia: Not again!


	4. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

The next morning it was about 7:00 and they were getting dressed. The power all of a sudden came on and the doors began to open.

Fin: Hey what are you two doing in there?

Elliot: The elevator got jammed and we were stuck in there all night.

John: So did you two make up?

Neither of them answered that.

Don: What were doing in there all night then if you still haven't learned to get along?

They didn't answer that either. They just gave each other blank looks.

Elliot: I need to get home and take a shower. Being stuck in there all night WITH YOU made me feel gross.

Olivia: Like wise asshole.

She hit him and they went their separate ways.

John: Will things ever get back to the way they use to be?

Fn: Don't think so man.


End file.
